Series 2 Episode 4
Series 2 Episode 4 is the fourth episode of the second series of Westside, and the tenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on TV3 on July 3, 2016. Plot synopsis Wolf returns home with cuts and blood in his face after he got into a conflict with the boss at the site where he worked. Wolf got aggravated when the boss expressed his dislike of him, so he started a fist fight and ended up getting sacked. Rita yells at him for not sticking to the plan of gaining Evan Lace's trust. Bert has gathered anti-tour posters which Mike McCarthy says can be found all over town, but despite his uselessness, Mike still won't cut him loose. Bert wonders if Mike wants to beat up the protesters and put them in his van, like Steve Biko, which he has learnt all about from Riana. Bert says he can't help Mike this weekend because he's going to the game in Hamilton. Ngaire is having dinner with Lisa and Chelsea when Lefty and the lads come home. They have brought greasies, which Lefty offers Lisa who doesn't want to eat her vegetables, but Ngaire decides that she can't. Sparky and Wolf, who has jaw pains, are in the basement when Rita comes downstairs. Sparky calls her "mum," but Rita says they've talked about him calling her that. Rita wants a word with Wolf and explains that Lace always gives the new boy a lousy job to see how he copes. Wolf says he fucked it up, but at least she won't have to go to prison for him this time. Wolf takes the blame and expresses guilt over it, but Rita takes responsibility for what happened and threatens to add to his bruises if he ever brings it up again and says they should move forward. Bert gives Falani money for another car he has brought him when Bert invites him on a road trip to watch the Springboks vs Waikato rugby game in Hamilton tomorrow. Falani mentions Ted's views about watching the "evil racists," but Bert says watching them get their heads kicked in is like protesting, and Falani agrees to come. Belinda Lace calls Rita from a guard named Naomi's office in jail to ask where they're at. Rita admits they're at a crossroads and Belinda suggests Ted could help, but Rita refuses to bring him in. Ted arrives home and Rita hangs up in a hurry. Rita pours him a drink and asks him how business is these days, but Ted insists that "what we don't know can't be used against each other." Rita claims they stopped talking business when she suggested better ways of doing it and Ted got pissed off, and Ted says it should stay that way. Rita hints that she might have a job that she wants him to do, but Ted mocks her. Evan Lace knocks at the door to get Wolf to take him for a ride. At the anti-tour movement head quarters, Dave comes to see "Hone" (Bert). Bert compares him to Steve Biko, saying he must have understood Biko's pain. Dave asks how he's feeling and Bert says he's loving this "stopping the tour shit" and proudly shows off his protesting sign which says "Bok Fok Off". Dave says things will go up a level and they're looking for someone to go beyond the letter of the law and asks if Bert is comfortable with this. He says "maybe," but only for the greater good. Evan Lace, driving with Wolf, stops the car and share a drink. Lace reveals that he's fired Ken due to "reports" that Ken punched Wolf first, but Wolf is also fired. Lace reveals they are at Suitable Seafoods Ltd, where he owns everything to the right and to the left of. He's got plans for the lot, but Suitable Seafoods won't sell out despite many generous offers. Lace proposes that Wolf can use his "abilities" to convince the guy and Wolf says he gets the drift. Ngaire is in bed trying to sleep when Lefty comes home pissed. He starts to initiate sex with her, but she says no, but Lefty ignores her and doesn't take no for an answer and forces himself inside her. After he has fallen asleep, Ngaire sits hunched on the bedside pondering. Riana assumes Hone (Bert) will be driving down to Hamilton for the protests tomorrow. However, Bert is going to watch the games and makes up a story on the spot as to why he can't go. He says his cousin died when a tree fell over him. Riana asks where the tangi (funeral) is held and Bert, thinking on the spot, says it's in Ngongotaha so Riana assumes his cousin is Ngāti Rangiwewehi (Maori iwi/tribe). Bert changes the story and says they aren't actually related - they just kind of grew up together in the same house in Henderson. Riana embraces him and tells to stay strong. Riana says it's a pity he won't be there for the protest, as she likes the idea of them side by side, making history. Wolf tells Rita that he's "in" with Evan Lace and asks what the next step is. Belinda told Rita in prison that Evan has put his money into stuff and has lots of hidden assets, because he likes things. Belinda said there would be a safe close by him, which would contain her jewelry and bearer bonds: pieces of paper that are worth a lot of money; Evan's rainy-day fund. Ngaire sees her living room, which is a mess, gets dressed and tells Lefty she's going out "visiting". Lefty asks for a cup of tea, but Ngaire quietly walks out on him. She goes to the park, where she has told Mike McCarthy to come meet her. She tells him she got the impression that Mike was attracted to her and he confirms, saying he would be a mug if he wasn't attracted to her. She explains that she needs someone to be attracted to her – "as me, for who I am." Mike confirms that he finds her "terribly, terribly attractive," and she asks him to write down his address. She says there's a 50/50 chance she will come to his home to watch the rugby game with him. Bert and Falani get into Bert's car and drive off to Hamilton. There, Bert spots the protesters in a physical confrontation and runs to their aide, telling Falani to just go with it if they call him Hone. Falani steps into the fight demonstrating his martial arts and the fight breaks up. Riana asks why he's there and Bert explains that his cousin didn't die — it was a misunderstanding and he only lost a leg. Falani introduces himself to Riana as Sione, before they go to the game. Wolf has gathered Eric and Sparky for a very specific job, with Sparky gathering some items before they go out. The boys arrive to the Suitable Seafoods warehouse, where Sparky has deactivated the alarm system and Wolf picks the lock on the door. Sparky goes to mess with the electrical wiring and the lights go out in the warehouse. Ngaire has come home and as Lefty is about to leave, she tells him not to go out, but stay at home and watch the rugby, drink martinis and Lefty can explain her the rules. However, Lefty simply gives her a kiss and walks out. She puts on a pretty dress. Mike McCarthy arrives at the station with Terry, who is talking about the Springboks being soft. He says they're playing the "hard men" of Waikato and Terry admits he's from "Hamilton and proud." Mike says he's got somewhere to be and takes off. In the pub, Ted is taking bets on the game and drinking beer with Phineas and Lefty. Lefty asks if their wives are acting weird, but Ted says Rita is fine and Phineas says Carol is being awesome because she's trying to make his sperm happier so they can have a baby and has even gone to cut his Mammy's toenails for him. Mike McCarthy comes to their table and makes small talk and says "love of the game" brought him there, to which Lefty comments "more bloody weirdness." At the rugby game, the protesters are walking with signs until Dave screams "now!" and they all run towards the Cast and crew *Antonia Prebble as Rita *David De Latour as Ted *Reef Ireland as Wolf *Dan Musgrove as Lefty *Esther Stephens as Ngaire *Todd Emerson as Bilkey *Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert *Xavier Horan as Phineas *Sophie Hambleton as Carol *Will Hall as Mike *Jordan Mooney as Eric *Patrick Tafa as Falani *Caleb Wells as Sparky *Laura Hill as Belinda *Dean O'Gorman as Evan *Hannah Marshall as Joanne *Tim Carlsen as Terry *Stelios Yiakmis as Dave *Kirsten Ibbetson as Riana *Grace Neely as Chelsea *Ella Shirtcliffe as Lisa *Alistair Hayward as Ken Analysis and commentary Themes * Ted says he and Rita don't talk about business because "what we don't know can't be used against each other," which Rita calls a stupid rule. (Rules) * Ted says there's probably not much for "your kind" out in Henderson. (Anti-capitalism) * Dave proposes to Bert that they will go beyond the letter of the law, "for the greater good." (Crime) (Morals) * Lefty forces himself onto his wife sexually and doesn't listen when she says no. (Sexism) * Bert makes up a story that his cousin died and his tangi (funeral) will be held in Ngongotaha so Riana assumes his cousin is Ngāti Rangiwewehi (Maori iwi/tribe). Riana tells him "kia kaha" (stay strong). (Maori culture) Cultural references * Bert wonders if Mike McCarthy wants to beat up the protesters and leave them to die in the back of his van, like Steve Biko. Timeline On the first evening shown in the episode, Bert says he is going to the game in Hamilton tomorrow. The game took place on Saturday the 25th of July, which places the first day of the episode on Friday the 24th of July. The evening takes place on the same day that the episode began on, as evidenced by Rita's outfit in the next scene. The following day, the date of July 25 is shown on screen as Bert and Falani drive off to Hamilton. General notes * Bert Thompson has a cousin in Huntly, who got him a ticket for the Hamilton game, but was caught with "this other sheila" by his wife and went bush, so Bert ended up with two tickets. * Desiree Munroe says Sydney is like Auckland, only better, and wants to move there and work for Quantas as she met a pilot who can get her a job there. Lisa wants to move to Sydney, but Ngaire says she doesn't as it's full of Australians. * Evan says he grew up not far from Henderson and his parents have died. * Falani says he's never been south of Takanini and everything beyond the Bombay Hills is a mystery to him. * Ngaire says when she was young, she and Rita would go to all the dances and she wanted to be Dinah Lee. * Riana says her name is just the Maori version of Diana. * Terry, the "constable," is from Hamilton. Soundtrack * Golden Harvest — I Need Your Love * Hello Sailor — Lyin' in the Sand "Duchess of Montrose" by Human Instinct Playing in the West house as Ted comes home in the evening. "Azania (Soon Come)" by Herbs Playing in the anti-tour movement headquarters as Bert and Dave talk. "Do The Blue Beat" by Dinah Lee Ngaire sings this song while sitting in the park and as she prepares to go to Mike McCarthy's. Then it begins playing. Production Real archive footage from the Springbok tour protests in Hamilton were used in the episode. The scenes from the protests were filmed in a rugby field in Henderson and surrounding streets. There were only a 100 actors on set, so they used basic tricks with camera angles and such to create the illusion of a thousand protesters. The actors were divided into protesters and anti-protest people, and the same actors just with different coats were used for the street scenes.''Westside Stories'' Episode 4. Jun 3, 2016. Appearances Characters * Wolf West * Ken * Workers (4) * Rita West * Mike McCarthy * Bert Thompson * Riana * Lisa Munroe * Chelsea Munroe * Ngaire Munroe * Desiree Munroe (mentioned) * Lefty Munroe * Ted West * Phineas O'Driscoll * Des McEwen (mentioned) * Sparky * Sparky's mother (mentioned) * Falani * Belinda Lace * Naomi (mentioned) * Evan Lace * Dave * Eric * Terry * Mort * Carol O'Driscoll (mentioned) * Mammy (mentioned) Groups and organizations * Evan Lace's building company * Anti-tour movement * Suitable Seafoods Ltd. Locations * Albany ** Building site * West house * Munroe home * Anti-tour movement headquarters * Hamilton (mentioned) * Huntly (mentioned) * Sydney (mentioned) * Bert's garage * Suitable Seafoods warehouse * Ngongotaha (mentioned) * Womens' prison * Takanini (mentioned) * Bombay Hills (mentioned) * Park * Hamilton ** Neighbourhood ** Rugby Park Police station * Items * Anti-tour posters Vehicles * Mike McCarthy's car - Beige * Evan Lace's car - HQ 5664 * Protesters Wolksvagen van * Bert's green Chrysler - HL 1955 * Red car parked outside protesters HQ * Police car - White - parked outside station * Yellow car - parked outside station Quotes "I want us to move to Sydney." "No, you don't." "Why not?" "Because it's full of Australians. Eat your vegetables." — Lisa and Ngaire Munroe "My mum used to hit me, but I was too young to remember." — Sparky "What if I had a job that I wanted you to do?" "Have you got some knick-knacks that need uplifting, do you? The Great China Teaset Robbery of 1981." — Rita and Ted "I guess, Dave. I guess maybe I could break the law, but only for the greater good, eh?" — Bert Thompson "I kind of like the idea of you and me, side by side, making history." — Riana to Bert "Do you know Hamilton is called the Fountain City? I look forward to seeing the many fountains." — Falani about Hamilton "What I'm saying here is that right now I need someone to be attracted to me, as me, for what I am, before I quietly go mad." — Ngaire Munroe to Mike McCarthy "So, yes, I find you very attractive. Terribly, terribly attractive." — Mike McCarthy to Ngaire Munroe "I thought we were going to watch the game." "Ah, all those hard men being hard — it's too much hardness for the likes of me." — Terry and Mike McCarthy "So, when she calls you Hone, does that sound like 'honey' to your ears?" — Falani to Bert References Category:Westside Series 2 Episodes